


Bedroom Dynamics

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: just two old-time-bestfriends-turned-into-lovers trying to overcome all awkward pressures in their second attempt to have a comfortable, loving sex.





	Bedroom Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> a little bonus from me to you ♡
> 
> because it was my birthday yesterday & i thought i’d make you all a gift (i don’t know why i think this way, but here you go!)

BVLGARI Au The Rouge, Jeonghan’s favorite aftershave — Joshua knows. He gave it to him, a gift from his week-long trip in Italy. It was coupled with a lotion too watery for Jeonghan’s taste but loves nevertheless, and a perfume that Jeonghan wears, along with the other two, on special occasions with Joshua. Tonight is one.

Joshua mouths on the soft, hairless skin on Jeonghan’s jaw, breathing in the smell of faint roses which he has memorized. Jeonghan shaves so well, and his newly bought razor was nothing less of the best quality.

“You smell good,” he tells him, and Jeonghan responds with a chuckle. 

_ (Of course,  _ Jeonghan thinks.  _ You’d say that because the scent was a choice by you.) _

Joshua’s breath hitches as he feels the icy tips of Jeonghan’s fingers against his skin, tracing feather-like circles on the either sides of his waist. He had been too busy devouring parts of Jeonghan’s face that weren’t his lips (teasing the older in his best attempt to impress), he hadn’t realized Jeonghan was already a step ahead with his hands underneath his thin shirt, ghosting over his sensitive skin. He wouldn’t let Jeonghan know though, because tonight was all about pleasing the latter; so he braces the tickles done by the fingers and diverts his focus back on the open-mouth kisses he’s been tracing just below Jeonghan’s ear.

It wasn’t their first sex, no. Second.

But the first one was barely…  _ romantic. _

Jeonghan and Joshua have been best friends for the longest time, pining each other with love the former had always known to exist while the latter realized years late; and come the morning following the day the road met the sun, the two  _ tried _ to make love in desperate want to make up for all the times discounted, and the result was a mess of laughter and awkward discomfort they promised to overcome soon. (Nevermind that they  _ did  _ do it, in all the cute and humorous ways.) So when Joshua discovers the newly bought razors Jeonghan had accidentally left on his countertop (coming from their grocery trip earlier the same day), Joshua decides tonight was the best time to do so, and Jeonghan bore the same idea, too.

“You like that, huh?” Jeonghan observes, watching the younger squirm above him, creating movements that seek friction from his crotch against the latter’s ass. “You did this to me the night you confessed.”

_ Oh dear _ to flashbacks of the time Joshua started grinding on Jeonghan on the very first night he verbally reciprocated the latter’s love — a whole tease! And it’s founded on their dynamics rooted on ages long of sexual tension masked through harmless jokes and playful teases. 

Jeonghan was correct, though. Joshua  _ does  _ love the feel of Jeonghan’s growing erection on the line of his ass, hole puckering as he accumulates lustful thirst.

“Your dick says you like it, too,” Joshua answers, wet lips now against the other’s mouth that welcomed him with the warmest kiss. He could taste the hints of mint from their preferred mouthwash, inviting him to suck on the latter’s tongue.

Jeonghan thrusts up in response, following the circular motion of Joshua’s hips. “My dick is correct,” he confirms, delighted in the way Joshua’s mouth parts as the motions increase in a pattern; he wants to let out a sound to accompany the loud exhale from the latter, but his muscles knew better — it only takes a second for Jeonghan to push the younger down and pin him on the bed, and a few more seconds for him to watch the man beneath him:  _ beautiful. _

Joshua was all things attractive to Jeonghan: the way his hair brushes up smoothly, revealing the flawless expanse of his forehead; the way his eyes were sculpted to make all felines envious; the way his nose points invitingly for a kiss; and the way his lips flushes dark red and puckers to convey his mood — and Jeonghan would enumerate more of him in intricate details had his attention not been sought for.

“What are you thinking about?” Joshua asks, following Jeonghan’s line of sight that travelled from the top of his head, down his neck, and back to the level of his eyes.

“Just you,” Jeonghan tells him, peppering short kisses on his lips. “You’re beautiful.”

Joshua lets Jeonghan’s hands travel down his sides as he did earlier, letting the latter reach to the hem of his shirt to slide over his head and off his body. (Joshua doesn’t ignore the shivers, and Jeonghan could feel the younger’s pores protrude against his palms.) He wraps his arms around Jeonghan’s neck, deepening the kiss to match the sensations Jeonghan begins to stimulate from his nipples; and when he gasps, Jeonghan pulls away from the kiss to feast on his neck. 

Everything feels electric. Every touch of their lips rushes blood to their guts; every brush of their palms collects them to the edge of desire and great heat, like the way Jeonghan’s hand fondles the side of Joshua’s face and Joshua’s fingers card through Jeonghan’s locks.

“I want you,” the younger demands, moaning as Jeonghan lightly bites on his skin. “Let me suck you off,” and then he tenses, noticing the other halt and hover above his shoulder. “Hannie?”

Jeonghan presses a kiss before speaking. “I was thinking, I should pleasure you,” he tells more to remind himself than to respond to the other. It’s true: Jeonghan had come into Joshua’s apartment with a mind set to give his boyfriend the best sex warranted by his love; tonight was supposed to be all about him even if means ignoring his throbbing hard on.

“But I was thinking the same thing, too.”

“No, like, I want to spoil you.”

“Yes, like, I was thinking the same thing, too.”

_ Persistent,  _ and Jeonghan was only human.

“Do you want to?”

“To spoil you? Yes.”

“To suck me off?”

“Jeonghan,” Joshua laughs. It reminds him of the first time they did it, almost convinced that the stars have bounded them to be funny forevermore. “I want to.”

And that’s how Jeonghan finds his back settled against the headboard, vision locked to the prettiest face bobbing ambitiously on his large member. Oh-so-ambitiously as told by the way Joshua’s eyes tear up at the corners; but  _ wow _ , was he practiced. And Joshua delights to the sound of Jeonghan’s hisses and praises of an excellent work, and it impels him to hollow his cheeks tighter and take Jeonghan’s length deeper as if its head was nowhere close to abusing the back of his throat.

“You make me want to fuck you like this, baby,” Jeonghan grunts, one hand clutching on Joshua’s hair only strong enough to please his boyfriend with no indications of pain. 

Joshua doesn’t answer — he  _ can’t  _ answer, not when his petty lips could almost rip from Jeonghan’s size; but he tries his best to agree, nodding to such eager extent as to provoke his saliva to messily roll down to his chin. Goodness, his boyfriend’s sexy monstrosity could destroy him then and there, and to be destroyed by it would mean he has lived a fantasy.

Assuming context, Jeonghan carefully thrusts once, stomach tightening in the way the latter cries enthusiastically. When he does it for the second time, Joshua loses it and grabs on his free hand — and in this position, Jeonghan dares continue with his thrusts, fucking his baby rough in the mouth.

The feel of Jeonghan’s veins against the roof of Joshua’s mouth and on his sensitive tongue travels so much want to the tips of his abandoned dick leaking with so much pre-come making itself known through the darkened spot of his gray sweatpants; he could also feel his hole gape in desperate need of attention, it almost feels unfair.

But Joshua loves Jeonghan, and to please him like this fills him with satisfaction and so, so, so much  _ happiness  _ and thank goodness Jeonghan loves him just as much — given from the control Jeonghan takes in the situation, preventing himself from cumming as he sees needy Joshua palm on his own dick.

“Baby, baby,” he calls, lifting the younger by his cheek in command for him to stop. “Come here.”

And Joshua does stop, letting go of the other’s member which then springs before his face (and Joshua thinks it’s the sexiest dick he has ever seen: reddened head proportionately big in size, smooth and glistening with a mix of pre-cum and his saliva; length designed with artistic veins), and when Jeonghan tells him to  _ ‘come here’,  _ he obeys, crawling up to Jeonghan’s embrace.

Arms around his baby, Jeonghan kisses on the tip of the former’s nose and tells him he’s  _ ‘done well’  _ and that he loves him. He  _ loves  _ him, he stresses; he loves him — and he keeps telling him he loves him in between kisses on various parts of his face.

They stay nestled for a minute or two, kissing each other in all the ways tender and giggling without any other reason but so much heart.

“I’m still hard,” Joshua whines, senses all too much for him to ignore (and Jeonghan’s hands groping on his butt weren’t helping either). “Let’s fuck.”

Jeonghan attacks him with a deep, hard kiss in response, protruding his tongue with great dominance — all while he helps Joshua slip from his pants and off with no garment left to cover his body.

“You monster,” Joshua teases, catching on his breath as he watches Jeonghan undress before him. “Wonderful.”

Jeonghan responds with a sly smile and Joshua swears it’s fast trigger for his dick to cry in more pre-cum (it imitates the mess of his mouth earlier, saliva dripping and all), and Joshua admits no matter how many times he had seen and will be seeing his boyfriend pure and naked before him, he will always,  _ always  _ swoon.

The boyfriends exchange sweet smiles before Jeonghan settles himself in between Joshua’s legs, lifting them up until Joshua’s knees met his own chest; and Joshua patiently waits for Jeonghan to begin, savouring the sweet vertical motions of the latter’s palm as it caresses the backside of his thigh while Jeonghan warms lube with his other hand, fingers massaging his rim.

Still yet to adjust to Jeonghan’s touch, Joshua tenses at the initial entry of a finger.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Jeonghan coos. “Don’t brave it, baby. I don’t want you hurt.”

“Yes,” Joshua obeys. “I don’t mind a little pain though.”

_ Naughty,  _ Jeonghan thinks, smirking. “As you wish.”

Something about the way Jeonghan scissors, rotates, and pushes his fingers inside him prompts Joshua to plea to himself to never get used to the rhythm. There is no use to keeping his pride because all that there is is a satisfying submission to the most galvanizing finger fucking he has ever received his whole life and Joshua wants to savour it. (He doesn’t realize his hips have been chasing after the other’s fingers so much that he’s practically fucking himself on them on his own.)

“Baby,” Jeonghan calls, teasing. “Do you still need me?”

Joshua bursts in laughter, body still jerking with his head tossed almost over the end of the bed. “Stop that!” he warns, now idle with Jeonghan’s fingers still inside him. “You always make it so funny for us!”

“It’s who we are, Joshuji,” Jeonghan defends, tone a contrasting innocence to the curling movements of his fingers inside his boyfriend. “I can’t help it!”

And indeed, it is — no matter how weird it is to laugh so much between naked, horny bodies with cocks standing in full erection — they’re meant to be funny and that’s how comfortable they are supposed to be.

Jeonghan leans down to meet his boyfriend with a kiss, fingers increasing in rhythms inside the latter. “I love you,” he tells him. “We were awkward at first because we tried so hard to match expectations,” he continues, watching the way Joshua closes his eyes in pleasure. “Let’s just let—,” he pushes in deep, “—ourselves,” and another, catching on the louder moans of the younger as he hits his prostate perfectly, “—be,” he finishes, matching the cry from the man beneath him (he wishes for Joshua to come untouched). And when he removes his fingers from Joshua’s blushing hole, the younger stares at him, watered eyes speaking gratitude, and then tells him,  _ “I love you, too.” _

“Happy?” Jeonghan assures.

Joshua nods. “I want to ride you.”  
  


With aid from Jeonghan’s hands, guiding him on the hips, Joshua pushes down unto the former’s length, dipping into the delectable fullness approaching his insides. 

“Fuck, Hannie,” he cries the moment his ass meets the skin on the other’s crotch. “I knew you were big, but this is too much.”

Jeonghan smiles without him knowing, his back facing against the former as he rode him in reverse. What he knows, however, is the kiss that Jeonghan presses on his shoulder and the promise of an aftercare that follows. And they haven’t even started yet, but Joshua could already attest to the promise, supported by the minute that Jeonghan spares for him to settle.

Joshua begins with shaky legs later, lifting his weight in expert pattern he swears he could do better if not for the whirlwind taking over his mind — and Jeonghan notices this.

“Relax, love,” Jeonghan directs, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist to restrict movement. “I’ll do it.”

Joshua feels sorry, but he lets himself sink in his boyfriend’s embrace; and Jeonghan takes full dominance thereafter, thrusting from underneath him; and Joshua lets himself be clouded thereon, whining for the overwhelming sensations driven from the bundles of nerves inside him and on his nipples Jeonghan had been flickering. (Joshua thinks he’s saying words like  _ ‘that’s it,’ ‘i like it,’ ‘i love you,’  _ but all his mouth could make was a string of Jeonghan’s name in repeat coupled with the most seductive moans.)

“Do you want to lie down?” Jeonghan asks, concerned by the shiftless body above him; Joshua had just submitted himself completely to him and it’s beginning to feel new — Joshua was usually one to impress, and Jeonghan thinks he has confirmed this from the first time they did it.

“I’m not as strong as you thought I was, wasn’t I?” Joshua mopes, obviously disappointed at himself. “Can I blame your dick for being too big for me?”

Jeonghan’s laugh, this time, is audible; and he doesn’t stop until he has laid the other fully on the bed, weighed down beneath him. “Yes,” he answers. “You don’t have to try too hard, Joshuji. You will never disappoint me with this,” he continues, speaking of only truths. It’s just that, Jeonghan finds it hilarious how attached Joshua is to the idea of pleasing him; and then he finds it loving. Joshua loves him so much, he tried to outdo his capacities.

“I wanted to pleasure you.”

“And you’re doing great.”

And before Joshua could protest, Jeonghan plants a long kiss on his forehead. He follows this with little pecks down until he’s nibbling on the skin below Joshua’s ear — all while re-entering his length inside Joshua, taking him so well where he’s enclosed in the warmth of the younger’s tight and enthused hole.

“Exhaust me,” Joshua whispers, arms wrapping tight around Jeonghan’s shoulders. He was hungry, very hungry and tired and overstimulated and absolutely happy.

Meanwhile, if it means to fulfill a tiny sense of pleaded dominance for his baby, Jeonghan would gladly take his command to  _ exhaust  _ him — and Joshua relishes in the loudest of gasps and the most scandalous moans as Jeonghan penetrates his hole repeatedly, making sounds that sing of skin slapping against skin and clammy lube between them.

“J-Jeonghan,” he cries; and he’s answered with an attending moan. “W-wait…”

Projecting consistently with utmost determination to chase after their release, Jeonghan benignantly asks if he’s hurting him.

“No, love…” Joshua  _ tries _ to articulate, breath hitching as his body moves along Jeonghan’s movement that generously hit on his prostate in all the right ways — only to stop them for a moment as he informs the latter than his phone keeps on vibrating.

_ Ridiculous, _ Jeonghan thinks.  _ My baby is ridiculous! _

“Seriously?” he chuckles, hooded eyes searching for Joshua’s confirmation; but he’s answered with cackles and thank heavens he wasn’t serious. “How am I so in love with you?” he jokes, prompting louder chuckles between them. “That wasn’t sexy at all!”

“It seemed important, love.”

“And you’re not?” Jeonghan rebutts. “You’re the most important to me.”

They resume as their laughter decrease, speeding thrusts in contrast; and it’s quick for Joshua’s stomach to heat up and tighten in the most erotic strain of senses leading him to beg for friction — and Jeonghan forgives him, taking his member in his hand and pumping him in the same rhythm as their hips until Joshua cums between a train of curses, and Jeonghan releases seconds after him.

One hand stroking from the base of his length striving to collect his cum for easier cleaning, Joshua rests in his subspace — the last of his memory is the feel of Jeonghan’s cock hitting him as the latter releases his cum on the underside of his member, scandalizing his balls.  
  


And even after this moment, the two would forever be bound in the most passionate, romantic, tender, and mutual ways of hunger, crack, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! please excuse the vibrating phone in the ending. this piece is actually a bonus from a filipino au i’m writing on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_/status/1075346398617395201?s=21) where the phone takes part in the story! (check it out if you want to!)
> 
> if you liked that, i’m going to take kudos & comments because i lov you!
> 
> also, the stressed student that i am would gratefully take a cup of coffee as a form of support: [here!](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) you know, if you ever liked my work that much. i’ll drink it well, i promise. thank you ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/je000nghan) | [curiouscat (main)](https://curiouscat.me/je000nghan) | [twt filo au acc](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_) | [curiouscat (filo au acc)](https://curiouscat.me/yoonhong_)


End file.
